Figuring it out
by iLoveSexyBritishMen
Summary: An OLD story I found in a notebook. Decided to immortalize it for some reason. Rose/9, Rose/10. Forever incomplete


'Okay, Rose! anywhere in time and space, where do you want to go?' the Doctor asked. He had chosen this past adventure and after recovering from almost being burned alive for a few days in the vortex, he figured he should let Rose choose this one.

'I want to go to a WARM beach-' She had to emphasize, the last time she said beach, they'd landed on the chores of some deserted, frozen planet '-and just watch the sunset. The TARDIS is always cold and your adventures always end in a lot of running, Mr. Respitory Bypass!'

He considered apologizing for the cold but then he would have to explain that the colder he was, the easier it was for him to concentrate with her around. He'd get the TARDIS to warm her room up. The running was his fault too: Exercise releases endorphins and those endorphins are what keeps him from walking over and snogging her mid-sentence.

Instead, the Doctor said 'As you wish'

Rose had made him watch the Earth movie last night before she nodded off against his shoulder. She slept like that all night, only awoken by hunger. He had cursed the need for food and would have happily given it up for her to have stayed curled at his side.

Rose grinned, her tongue peeking out just a bit. She ran to her room to change out of her sweatsuit. He flipped a few switches, pumped a pump, spun a wheel and the TARDIS landed with its usual wheeze, right on the beach of Space California. He hung his leather jacket for the first time in ages. If he ever took it off, it was draped over a chair or his arm and he never left the TARDIS without it. It was warm outside. Rose would notice if he started sweating, she always did.

After checking the scanner the Doctor grabbed some beach chairs that were leaning against a small, blue scooter in one of the basements and returned to the console to wait for Rose. They had landed a few hours before sunset, he knew she wanted to tan. She reappeared in the console room in a pair of sandals, some sold cutoffs, a tight, sleeveless cotton shirt, an overlarge pair of sunglasses and a comically large sunhat. She was beautiful, more beautiful than 100 Gallifreyan women. He laughed at the pink bow that was almost as large as the hat itself.

Rose glared at him. He just grinned and beckoned her outside, checking the scanner once more. She bit her bottom lip and smiled, skipping down the ramp. She hoped this worked. She's been trying to get his attention for weeks. She was running out of romantic films to make him watch. Watching the sunset on the beach was the most romantic thing she could think of. It was also her last ditch effort to get a message to him.

Upon exiting the TARDIS, the Doctor put on a pair of sunglasses he didn't need, but they made him look cool. Rose tossed hers in the sand and ran for the water. The giant hat flew off her head and wasn't seen again (Thank Rassilon). The Doctor simply set up the chairs in front of the TARDIS and watched her splash in the waves.

Eventually, Rose tired and slumped into the chair next to the Doctor. As the sunset, the temperature dropped and the Doctor pulled down the sleeves of his jumper. Rose's cutoffs and tshirt were no longer very practical. She shivered next to him and the Doctor put an arm around her shoulder to give her what little body heat he put off. She was still cold so he picked her up and gently set her on his lap. Her head fell to his shoulder as he held her close against his chest. Rose sighed. She noticed the Doctor drawing lazy swirls on her upper arm. Then she noticed a pattern.

'Doctor, what are you doing?' She asked, quietly. He immediately stopped the swirls and hesitated before answering. So, he'd been writing "I love you" over and over, but he wasn't about to tell her that.

'It's your name... in Gallifreyan' The last bit was true at least. She hummed in acknowledgment and went back to watching the sunset. She glanced up at the Doctor, who had switched from writing in his native language to stroking her leg, and saw his eyes were closed. Without thinking (okay, without thinking MUCH), she shifted her weight slightly and kissed him quickly on the lips. The Doctor froze. Rose realized her mistake and tried to get up, but his arms held fast.

'Rose...' he whispered softly.

'Doctor, I'm sorry. I don't know what I was thinking. I just kind of went-' She trailed off. She couldn't meet his gaze. The hand that held her legs slowly came up to her chin and lifted it so that she was looking into his eyes. What she saw was, unmistakably, love. He leaned in and kissed her.

It was dark now and Rose was very cold but was unwilling to leave the semi-warmth of the Doctor's embrace. When she confessed this to him, he laughed and carried her into the TARDIS. He wobbled a knob, sending them into the vortex and continued to the library, avoiding the swimming pool, and sat on the couch. They laid there for a while, just talking, until Rose dozed off. The Doctor watched her sleep.

It had been a fantastic day, and the proof lay next to him.

Jack was curious, you could give him that, but there was a line about Rose and the Doctor's relationship that he wasn't supposed to cross. He had a certain disregard for the line. Currently, he was so far past the line, the line was a dot to him.

'So you sleep in the same bed, hug, kiss, etc, but you've never had sex?'

'Well, not with each other, but yes we've had sex'

'Doctor, don't encourage him!'

'I'm sorry, Rose, but I'm not having him think I'm a 900-year-old virgin'

'But why?'

'It's just something that we - as a couple - have decided to wait for' The Doctor stated, matter-of-factly

Rose rolled her eyes and muttered, 'Something _you_ decided...' under her breath.

'Doc, I'm gonna have to side with Rose on this. Sounds like she could use some dancing'

'Doctor!' Rose shot him a glare that he passed on to Jack. Jack threw his hands up in surrender and walked off to find a room to flirt with. When the Doctor looked back at Rose, he found she was still glaring at him.

'I'm sorry, Rose' He went back to tinkering with the console. Rose strode around the Doctor and leaned against the console.

'Doctor?'

'Yes, Rose?'

'Um... I was... Never mind...' She trailed off

'Rose, you can talk to me' The Doctor had crawled out from under the grating.

'I know... it's just- forget it' She started to pull away, but the Doctor caught her and hugged her.

'What is it, Rose?' he whispered in her ear.

She smiled internally, this was right where she wanted to be. Rose planted a kiss on the nape of the Doctor's neck. Then, she nibbled, the Doctor moaned softly. Rose continued with her task of covering the Doctor's neck in love bites until he pulled away and kissed her.

'Rose' he breathed against her lips. He tried to back away from where she was pressed against the console. She fisted a hand in his jumper.

'Please, Doctor'

'Rose, I-' he was cut off by her mouth sealing itself over his. He lifted her up and she wound her legs around his waist. Their clothes were lost somewhere between there and the bedroom.

The next morning, Jack walking into the kitchen to find the Doctor making breakfast, topless. He enjoyed the view of the Doctor's muscled back for a moment before saying 'How was it?'

'None of your business, Jack'

Jack opened his mouth to protest but snapped it shut when Rose stumbled in, half-asleep, wearing one of the Doctor's jumpers as a dress. She wrapped her arms around the Doctor's middle, placed a kiss between his shoulder blades before grabbing a plate of food and sitting across from Jack at the table. The Doctor finished up, threw the dishes in the sink and sat next to Rose. they ate in silence for a few minutes before Jack asked 'Did you two sleep well?

Rose, who was still half asleep, nodded. The Doctor, however, shot him a warning glare.

Jack winked, 'You know, Doctor, I think there's something wrong with the TARDIS. I kept hearing all sorts of strange noises last night...'

Rose, now fully awake, went wide-eyed and stopped mid-chew.

'You might want to get that fixed' Jack stood and left the kitchen.

The Doctor looked at Rose. She was blushing. The Doctor kissed the top of her head and hugged her. She stood on her toes and kissed him. He moaned into her mouth and slid his hands down to her bum. Rose wrapped her arms around his neck and threaded her fingers through his shorn hair, eliciting another moan. She pulled him down to her level, bending her backward a bit, which gave her the leverage to hitch a leg around his waist. Suddenly, the Doctor stopped.

'Jack!' He yelled, not letting Rose move, her back still set against the breakfast table.

'Yes, Doc?' Jack asked, popping around the corner.

'Out'

'Well, I was actually hoping I could help, I do have some experience in this-'

'Now' The Doctor's thick Northern accent threatening.

'Yes, sir! Have fun, you two' Jack left with a grin. The Doctor counted his steps to make sure he was gone.

'Now, where were we?' The Doctor attacked Rose's neck. She felt him smile against her skin. She was his Rose. And nothing could ever change that.

Rose had moved back into her old room after the Doctor regenerated. She still loved him, but he's just so different. He's no longer big arms to hold her and big ears to make fun of. What was she supposed to do? The TARDIS comforted her, mentally. They had a special bond since the whole Bad Wolf thing. As she dozed off, she remembered the times they shared. More specifically, the times they shared the same bed.

The Doctor was in the swimming pool, doing laps, trying to figure out how to win Rose back. Why'd he have to go and regenerate? Things were so much easier when they could run off, have an adventure, come home, shag, and wake up the next day to do it all again. The Doctor was struck with an idea. He pulled himself out of the pool and ran to the romance novels. Books. The best weapons in the world.

When Rose woke up the next morning, a brilliant idea struck her. All she needed was timing.

After the run-in with the werewolf, the Doctor seized the opportunity to get Rose to the library. 'Rose, care to join me for a cuppa?'

'Of course, Doctor. I'm just gonna go change. Long day'

'I'll meet you there, then' The Doctor nodded. She sauntered off to her bedroom. When she was out of sight, he sprinted to the library.

Meanwhile, Rose was putting on a TARDIS blue nightie that she had found for this occasion. _Please keep it warm for me!_ She thought to the TARDIS. Instantly, the temperature rose.

Rose took a deep breath and opened the door. What she saw in front of her was absolutely gorgeous. The entire room was filled with candlelight. The Doctor was lounging on the couch, reading a romance novel.

The Doctor didn't look up right away 'Sorry about the light, I think the TARDIS is mad at me, can't get them to work' He finally looked up and saw her. His breath caught in his throat, mouth gaping. Rose smiled, so far so good.

'Tea?' She prompted, walking over to the couch.

'Yeah... tea...' He leaned forward to pour and Rose sat _very_ close to him. When he leaned back, Rose was virtually on top of him. He started having flashbacks to all the times they had been like this before. Her voice brought him back to the present.

'What are you reading?' Rose asked sipping her tea.

'Just a book' pulling his mind away from how nice her breasts looks and felt pressed against his arm.

'Hmm...' She sighed, making his arm vibrate 'Read me a bit' She set her mug on the table and the Doctor noticed her curves, accentuated by the candles.

'Ummm... Uhhhh... Okay...' He stumbled, fumbling with his book. She set her head against his shoulder and listened. He got through a chapter before she yawned. 'Okay, time for bed'

'But, Doctor, I'm not tired'

'Yes you are, off you go'

'Okay, maybe I am tired. So tired I can't move' The Doctor sighed and picked her up. SHe nuzzled his chest as he carried her, not to her room, but to his. He laid her on the bed and said good night. He turned to leave but Rose was too quick. She grabbed his arm and pulled him down on top of her, kissing him ferociously.


End file.
